


Spin the Bottle

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Characters 18 or Older, Coran-Mentioned, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Spin the Bottle, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Paladins and Allura are bored, and Coran is out.  Obviously the solution is to teach Allura an earth game.





	Spin the Bottle

Shiro watched as Keith smirked faintly, picking up the empty glass bottle. "So... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The question wasn't being asked at anyone in particular.

"Keith, how old are we exactly?" Pidge raised an eyebrow. They were relaxing against Allura's side, the mice squeaking on their lap.

Lance grinned. "Where's your sense of adventure? This could be fun!"

Allura tilted her head just a little. "What exactly is being suggested here? I'm... unclear."

"Human game." Shiro chuckled. "It's called spin the bottle. Basically everyone playing sits in a circle and someone spins a bottle. Whoever the end of the bottle is pointing to, they have to kiss."

"Simplistic. I like it!" Allura's eyes brightened excitedly. 

"Haven't played this since my garrison days." Shiro smiled. 

Pidge hummed. "Where's Coran? Maybe he could join us." They smirked, sitting up fully as the mice scampered off. 

Allura laughed. "As much... fun as that would be, he left for the evening."

"Courting a lady friend?" Lance grinned. 

"Not exactly." She grinned. "He's with a friend from that bar we were at last week after the battle."

Hunk grinned. "With that alien guy who kept complimenting his mustache?"

"That's the one." Allura nodded. "I'm happy he's found someone. He's been moping and lonely ever since we defeated Zarkon." 

"Coran deserves the world. He's like that wacky uncle who only wants the best for you." Hunk draped an arm around Lance's shoulders. 

Keith offered Allura the bottle. "Well, since you've never played... want to spin first, princess?"

"I may as well." She smiled as she took it, setting it on the floor. "So I just...?" She gave it a strong spin, watching it. It slowed and pointed at Hunk, who grinned at her. 

Allura laughed softly, leaning across the circle and meeting Hunk halfway with a light, careful kiss. Hunk grinned as he sat back in his spot. "That was nice."

"Thank you Hunk!" She smiled, watching Shiro take the bottle, spinning it with his human hand. 

Pidge blushed brightly when it pointed at them. "...oh."

Shiro was visibly blushing as he looked over at them. "...if you don't want to that's fine, I mean-"

"No, no! It's cool!" They cleared their throat. 

"You sure? Don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"Shut up and kiss me." Pidge pulled Shiro forward by the front of his shirt, kissing him firmly. 

Shiro froze for a moment, but his eyes shut and his hand found Pidge's side. He kissed back, Pidge's free hand threading in his short hair. 

Lance cleared his throat after a long moment, startling Shiro and Pidge. "Oh. Uh, right, right, yeah." 

Pidge sat back down, their face flushed red. Shiro was blushing too, looking away, hair messy from Pidge. 

Keith laughed, giving the bottle a spin. "About time," he teased. It slowed to a stop on Hunk, who grinned. A short moment passed, and then Hunk had a hand on Keith's cheek, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

It was a quick kiss, but sweet, and left them both grinning. Keith ruffled Hunk's hair, grinning brightly. "You're a great kisser as always."

Hunk laughed. "Why thank you." He winked and took the bottle, giving it a spin. It landed on Shiro, and he grinned. "Alright, bring it in boss man."

"I'm not your boss," Shiro protested, but leaned over to give him a quick kiss. 

"Not bad, Shirogane." Hunk flashed him finger guns. 

"Just give Lance the stupid bottle." Shiro was clearly doing his best not to laugh. 

Lance took the bottle, grinning brightly. "Who gets a piece of this, hm?" He gave it a strong spin, smirking. "Allura! Lovely." 

Allura laughed. "How tragic for me."

"Well now I'm just hurt." He stuck his tongue out, but leaned over Pidge to kiss Allura. Allura giggled into the kiss, keeping it short and sweet. 

"I didn't give you enough credit. You're not a bad kisser!" Allura laughed. 

"How sweet of you." Lance stuck his tongue out, but was still smiling as he gave Pidge the bottle. 

They were still blushing faintly from their kiss with Shiro. But they took the bottle and spun it. "I can't believe we're playing this."

Hunk smirked as the bottle stopped on him. "You're just flustered because you got to kiss your crush."

"Hunk!"

"Nope. Not me. You get to kiss me though. Though I know quite a bit about your crush. You get chatty after 3 am. Remember what you told me last night?" He was smirking, and Pidge just pulled him into a quick kiss to shut him up. 

"You're getting all the action Hunk!" Lance playfully punched Hunk's arm, laughing. 

Pidge rolled their eyes, giving the bottle a spin. Their heart skipped a beat when it slowed by Shiro, but it stopped on Allura next to him. 

Allura smoothed Pidge's hair away from their face, pulling them into a sweet kiss. Pidge wrapped their arms around Allura's shoulders, kissing back gently. 

Had they been alone, Allura would have lowered Pidge down onto the couch and carried it deeper. As it was now, Pidge was running their hands through her hair as they slowly broke the kiss, grinning at each other. 

"You really do have a hair pulling kink."

Pidge blushed brightly. "Hunk don't expose me like this."

"I mean, first with Shiro and now with Allura. I thought you were kidding."

"Oh quiznak," they mumbled, hiding their face. 

Shiro smirked. "Our Pidge isn't quite as pure as we thought, hm?"

"I never claimed to be pure." Pidge stuck their tongue out. 

"Obviously." Shiro laughed as Allura picked up the bottle to spin it. 

"Do I spin again?"

"We can do another round, sure." Shiro grinned, arm draped across the back of the couch, almost around her shoulders. 

Allura smiled, giving the bottle a spin. She didn't realize she was subconsciously leaning against Shiro until it stopped on him. She looked up at him with a shy smile, feeling his cool metal hand against her cheek as he pulled her into a soft kiss. 

Allura melted into it, body curved against his. After pulling apart, she pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "After this game is over, meet me and Pidge in my room."

Shiro's whole face flushed red and he nodded, shifting as he gave the bottle a spin. Lance was smirking at him, clearly knowing what was going on. The bottle stopped on Keith, who laughed. 

"After all we've been through, a kiss is nothing." Shiro rolled his eyes, smiling and pulling Keith in for a chaste kiss. It was quick, but they laughed after Keith pulled away. "Not bad, Takashi."

"How dare you pull the first name card on me." Shiro pretended to be offended.

Keith just winked, spinning the bottle. He watched it spin, grinning when it landed on Lance. "Hey there sharpshooter."

Lance blushed at the nickname, but grinned back at him. "Gonna kiss me?"

"Oh shut up for once." Keith got up, tugging Lance into a kiss with just a little bit of heat behind it. Lance shivered, fingers clutching Keith's shirt. 

"...fuck," Lance muttered, eyes bright as they broke the kiss. 

"Back to non-Altean curses, hm?" Keith grinned. "Am I that good?"

"Oh shut up." Lance was laughing just a little as Hunk picked up the bottle, giving it a spin.

"Oh, you again, Lance! Guess you're lucky." Hunk grinned. 

"Anyone would be lucky to kiss you, babe." Lance let himself be pulled into a kiss, Hunk pressing close to him, pressing it deep. Lance looked surprised at the heat behind it for a moment, but let it happen. Hunk's hands held his shoulders, and Lance moved his hands to wrap them around Hunk's waist.

After almost a full dabosh, Keith cleared his throat. "Maybe now is a good time to end the game?"

Allura nodded, standing up. "Very well. Pidge, Shiro, join me?"

Pidge nodded, mouth dry. "Of course, yes, princess."

Allura giggled, glancing at Shiro, who rose from his seat, letting himself be led away.

Keith grinned, watching Hunk and Lance. At some point, Lance had ended up on Hunk's lap. "As hot as this is, maybe we should take this somewhere else. Somewhere more private maybe?"

Lance slowly pulled away from Hunk, nodding breathlessly. "Y- yeah. Good idea." He got off of Hunk, pulling him up off the couch and almost dragging him away. Hunk laughed, letting himself be pulled to Lance's room, Keith following very close behind.

And if the next morning everyone had some suspicious bruses? Well... Coran had enough sense not to ask too many questions.


End file.
